


Bender

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor drinks something he shouldn't, with unfortunate results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bender

"Oooh!" he groaned. The Doctor sat with one hand on his forehead and the other wrapped around his stomach.

"Here, honey. Drink this." River handed him a tumbler of sickly green liquid.

He took it slowly and tossed it back in one huge slug. "Ugh!" He shuddered the full length of his body. "Thanks," he said in a dead tone.

"I can't believe this," Amy said, sitting on the stairs. "How could it have affected you that badly, we all drank it." Rory nodded from beside her. They both looked at the Doctor worriedly.

"Normally he avoids it," River said.

"If I'd known what was in it, I wouldn't have gone within three feet of it!" the Doctor exclaimed weakly, his handflicks lacked their normal vigor. Amy looked worriedly at River.

"Come on," River said to the Doctor, pulling him up. "Let's get you to bed."

"Not now, River. I'm not in the mood."

River grinned as he weakly fended her off. She wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hauled him up the stairs anyway. "Much as I enjoy propositioning you, Doctor, I've no intention of waking up beside a man who'll be puking in the morning. You need to sleep this off."

The Doctor groaned pathetically.

"Pear juice."

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a review in the box below._


End file.
